tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming a Man Russian
1. Today we are going to talk about becoming a man. Becoming a man is a period of change that occurs when a boy becomes an adult. At this time your body will change. Сегодня мы поговорим о становлении мужчиной. Становление мужчиной - это период перемен, которые происходят, когда мальчик становится взрослым. В этот период ваше тело будет меняться. 2. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. These changes are completely natural and happen to everyone. Перемены произойдут так же с вашими чувствами к другим людям и с вашими реакциями на них, а так же на различные события в жизни. Эти перемены вполне естественны и происходят с каждым человеком. 3. Becoming a man is a slow process and happens at different times for different people. For most boys these changes will happen between the ages of 10 and 18. Становление мужчиной - это медленный процесс, и у разных людей он происходит в разные периоды. У большинства мальчиков перемены происходят в возрасте 10-18 лет. 4. Now here are some questions for you: А теперь у нас к вам несколько вопросов: 5. What happens when you become a man? Что происходит в период становления мужчиной? 6. There are changes to the way you look and feel, Изменения в том, как вы выглядите и чувствуете себя, 7. Or your eyes change colour? Или ваши глаза меняют свой цвет? 8. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 9. Well done! Your body shape will change. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. Отлично! Ваше тело изменится. Так же могут измениться ваши чувства к людям и ваши реакции на окружающих людей и события. 10. When will you become a man? Когда вы станете мужчиной? 11. Between the ages of 20 and 30, В возрасте от 20 до 30 лет, 12. Or between the ages of 10 and 18? Или в возрасте от 10 до 18 лет? 13. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 14. That’s correct. Becoming a man is a slow process and boys become men at different ages. It’s a completely natural process and happens to everyone. Верно! Становление мужчиной - это медленный процесс, и мальчики становятся мужчинами в разных возрастах. Это естественный процесс и происходит с каждым. 15. Some changes are the same for girls and boys. Некоторые изменения одинаковы для мальчиков и для девочек. 16. Both boys and girls get taller and begin to grow hair under their arms and around their genitals. Both boys and girls sweat more as they become adults and so need to wash more often. Как у мальчиков, так и у девочек ускоряется рост, а так же начинают расти волосы под мышками и вокруг гениталий. Как мальчики, так и девочки по мере становления взрослыми начинают больше потеть, что означает необходимость мыться чаще. 17. As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. В процессе становления мужчиной у тебя появится волосяной покров на лице, твой голос будет становиться глубже, а твои плече - шире. 18. Girls also change physically to look more like women. Girls develop breasts and their hips become larger. У девочек тоже происходят физические изменения в процессе становления женщинами. У них начинает развиваться грудь, а их бёдра становятся крупнее. 19. What change will happen as you become a man? Какие изменения будут происходить в процессе становления мужчиной? 20. You will never be afraid of anything, Ты никогда ничего не будешь бояться, 21. Or your voice will become deeper? Или твой голос станет более глубоким? 22. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 23. Well done! As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. Молодец! В процессе становления мужчиной у тебя начнут появляться волосы на лице, твой голос станет более глубоким, а плечи - шире. 24. As you become a man where will you grow hair? Где у тебя начнут появляться волосы по мере того, как ты будешь становиться мужчиной? 25. Around your genitals, Вокруг твоих гениталий, 26. Or on the end of your nose? Или на кончике носа? 27. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 28. Yes! As you become a man you will grow hair around your genitals and under your arms. Точно! По мере твоего становления мужчиной у тебя начнут расти волосы вокруг гениталий и под мышками. 29. As you become a man your genitals develop fully and your penis will get bigger. В процессе становления мужчиной твои гениталии полностью разовьются, а твой пенис станет больше. 30. Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. Each boy will have a slightly different sized and shaped penis. This is completely natural. Твой пенис может быть как больше, так и меньше, чем у твоих друзей. У каждого мальчика пенис различной формы и различнго размера. 31. Will your penis always look the same as your friends’? Будет ли твой пенис всегда выглядеть так же, как и у твоих друзей? 32. Yes, Да, 33. or no? или нет? 34. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 35. You are correct! Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. This is completely natural. Верно! Твой пенис может быть как больше, так и меньше, чем у твоих друзей. Это абсолютно естественно. 36. In some areas boys may have the skin around the tip of their penis (foreskin) removed. This is called circumcision and may be done for cultural or religious reasons. В некоторых регионах у мальчиков может быть удалена кожа (крайняя плоть) вокруг кончика их пениса. Это называется обрезание. Оно может быть сделано по культурным или религиозным причинам. 37. In some areas circumcision is only done if the boy or man has a problem with infection. В некоторых регионах обрезание производится только в том случае, если у мальчика или мужчины обнаруживается какая-то инфекция. 38. When a boy is circumcised he will feel some pain. He may also find it painful to wee/pee/urinate for some days after circumcision. После того, как мальчику было сделано обрезание, он чувствует некоторую боль. Так же он может чувствовать боль при мочеиспускании в течении нескольких дней после обрезания. 39. However, if you have been circumcised and feel unwell or develop a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. Если же после проведения обрезания ты чувствуешь себя нехорошо или тебя бросает в жар, то тебе необходимо обратиться в ближайшую клинику за помощью врача. 40. If you have been circumcised and you develop a fever soon afterwards, what should you do? Если после обрезания у тебя начался жар, что тебе необходимо сделать? 41. Keep quiet, as you are now a man, Молчать, так как ты теперь мужчина, 42. Or go to your nearest clinic? Или пойти в ближайшую клинику? 43. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 44. You are right! If you have been circumcised and feel unwell or have a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. Верно! Если вскоре после обрезания ты чувствуешь себя нехорошо или у тебя появился жар, ты должен обратиться в ближайшую клинику за помощью врача. 45. A creamy, smelly substance may appear under the skin at the tip of your penis. Под кожей около кончика твоего пениса может образовываться кремообразная, пахнущая жидкость. 46. This creamy, smelly substance contains germs, which can cause an infection and make you ill. В этой кремообразной, пахнущей жидкости содержатся бактерии, которые могут вызвать инфекцию и быть причиной того, что ты заболеешь. 47. You must wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. Ты должен мыть свой пенис каждый день. Это особенно важно, если тебе недавно сделали обрезание. 48. How often should you wash your penis? Как часто тебе следует мыть свой пенис? 49. Once a day, Раз в день, 50. Or once a week? Или раз в неделю? 51. Press a button now. А теперь нажми кнопку. 52. Yes. Well done! You should wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. Да. Молодец! Ты должен мыть свой пенис каждый день. Это особенно важно, если тебе недавно сделали обрезание. 53. As you become a man you may experience powerful emotions or sudden changes in your mood. This can cause some boys to become more aggressive than others. По мере того, как ты становишься мужчиной, ты можешь ощущать сильные эмоции или резкие перепады в настроении. Это может вызывать то, что некоторые мальчики становятся более агрессивными, чем другие. 54. You may feel embarrassed about these emotions and may also find it difficult to concentrate in school. Ты можешь стесняться таких эмоций, а так же иметь трудности с концентрацией внимания в школе. 55. If you feel embarrassed about the way your body is changing or about any emotions you are feeling, don’t worry; such feelings are normal. Если тебя смущают те изменения, которые происходят с твоим телом или то, какие эмоции ты испытываешь, то не стоит волноваться - эти чувства вполне нормальны. 56. It is a good idea to talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. Хорошей идеей будет поговорить с старшим родственником или другом. Они уже испытали эти изменения на собственном опыте и должны быть способны помочь тебе. 57. Is it normal for boys to have powerful emotions as they become men? Нормально ли для мальчиков испытывать сильные эмоции в процессе их становления мужчинами? 58. Yes, Да, 59. Or no? Или нет? 60. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 61. Well done! It is completely normal for you to experience powerful emotions as you become a man. Молодец! Испытывать сильные эмоции по мере того, как ты становишься мужчиной, вполне нормально. 62. What should you do if you feel embarrassed about your feelings or changes in your body? Что тебе следует сделать, если ты испытываешь стыд по поводу своих чувств или изменений в теле? 63. Worry in silence, Молча переживать, 64. Or talk to an older relative or friend? Или поговорить с более старшим родственником или другом? 65. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 66. Yes! If you are embarrassed or worried about your feelings or changes in your body, talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. Верно! Если ты стыдишься или переживаешь по поводу своих чувств или изменений в теле, поговори об этом с более взрослым родственником или другом. Оно сами уже прошли через это и должны быть способны помочь тебе. 67. Often boys and girls begin to have more sexual thoughts as they become adults. Часто у мальчиков и девочек, когда они становятся взрослыми, начинает возникать больше сексуальных мыслей. 68. Thinking about sex or touching your genitals (masturbation) can cause sexual excitement. Your penis will become stiff or erect. Мысли о сексе или прикосновения к своим гениталиям (мастурбация) могут вызывать сексуальное возбуждение. Твой пенис станет твёрдым или стоячим. 69. Boys often have an erect penis (an erection) when they wake up in the morning. Erections can happen at any time, sometimes causing embarrassment. У мальчиков часто пенис встаёт(эрекция) с утра после пробуждения. Эрекции могут происходить в любое время, иногда вызывая стеснение. 70. Erections happen to males of all ages. After an erection your penis will usually go back to its normal state within a few minutes. Эрекции происходят у особей мужского пола всех возрастов. После эрекции, как правило, твой пенис вернётся в своё нормальное состояние в течении нескольких минут. 71. What happens when you think about sex or touch your penis? Что происходит, когда ты думаешь про секс или трогаешь свой пенис? 72. You will become ill, Ты заболеешь, 73. Or your penis becomes erect? Или твой пенис переходит в состояние эрекции? 74. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 75. Yes! When you think about sex or touch your genitals your penis usually becomes erect. Верно! Когда ты думаешь о сексе или трогаешь свои гениталии, как правило твой пенис переходит в состоянии эрекции. 76. Do boys have complete control of their erections? Могут ли мальчики полностью контролировать свои эрекции? 77. Yes, Да, 78. Or no? Или нет? 79. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 80. Correct! Erections can happen at any time to boys and men of all ages. This can sometimes cause embarrassment but remember, it is natural. Верно! Эрекции могут случаться в любое время у мальчиков и у мужчин всех возрастов. Это иногда может вызывать смущение, но помни, что это вполне естественно. 81. When you are sexually excited or stimulated, fluid is often produced from the tip of your erect penis. Когда ты сексуально стимулирован или возбуждён, из кончика твоего стоящего пениса часто может выделяться текучая жидкость. 82. You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. Ты можешь испытать сексуальное возбуждение, когда спишь и видишь какой-либо сон. 83. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. Это может вызвать выделение текучей жидкости из пениса в то время, когда ты спишь. Это полностью естественно, и по этому поводу не за чем чувствовать себя виноватым. 84. What happens when you are sexually excited or stimulated? Что происходит, когда ты сексуально возбуждён или стимулирован? 85. Your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced, Твой пенис переходит в состояние эрекции, а так же может выделяться текучая жидкость. 86. Or your hair grows faster? Или твои волосы начинают расти быстрее? 87. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 88. Well done! When you are sexually excited or stimulated your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced. Браво! Когда ты сексуально стимулирован или возбуждён, твой пенис переходит в состояние эрекции и может выделяться текучая жидкость. 89. Can you become sexually excited whilst asleep? Можешь ли ты сексуально возбудиться во время сна? 90. Yes, Да, 91. Or no? Или нет? 92. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 93. Correct! You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. Верно! Ты можешь испытать сексуальное возбуждение во время сна, что может вызвать выделение текучей жидкости из твоего пениса. Это полностью естественно, и абсолютно не за чем испытывать чувство вины по этому поводу. 94. The physical changes that happen to boys and girls as they become adults make them more attractive to each other. You might want to touch and kiss others during this time. Физические изменения, происходящие с мальчиками и девочками по мере их взросления, делают их более привлекательными друг-другу. 95. If someone does not want to be touched they will say things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”. This means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. It is wrong to touch someone if they do not want to be touched. Если кто-то не хочет, чтобы его трогали, он будет говорить слова вроде "Стоп!" или "Нет!" или "Не надо". Это означает, что они НЕ хотят, чтобы их трогали, и стоит немедленно прекратить трогать этого человека. Трогать кого-то, если этот человек этого не хочет, является неприемлимым. 96. You should also say “No” or “Stop” if someone is touching you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. Если кто-то трогает тебя таким образом, что это доставляет тебе дискомфорт/неудобство, тебе тоже стоит сказать "Нет" или "Стоп". 97. Remember if you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. Помни: если ты неуверен или в замешательстве по поводу своих чувств - поговори со старшим другом или одним из родственников. 98. What should you do if someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”? Что тебе следует делать, если кто-то говорит что-то вроде "Стоп!" или "Нет!" или "Не надо"? 99. Stop touching them immediately, Немедленно прекратить их трогать, 100. Or ignore what they say and continue touching them? Или проигнорировать их слова и продолжить трогать человека? 101. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 102. Correct! If someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”, this means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. Верно! Если кто-то говорит слова вроде "Стоп!" или "Нет!" или "Не надо", то это значит, что человек НЕ хочет, чтобы его трогали, и тебе стоит немедленно прекратить трогать его. 103. What should you do if you are unsure or confused about your feelings? Что тебе следует делать, если ты неуверен или в замешательстве по поводу своих чувств? 104. Shout at friends and family, Кричать на друзей и членов семьи, 105. Or talk to an older friend or relative? Или поговорить об этом с старшим другом или родственником? 106. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 107. Well done! If you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. Браво! Если ты неуверен или в замешательстве по поводу своих чувств, поговори со старшим другом или родственником. 108. Sexual excitement can progress from simple kissing and touching to sexual intercourse (sex). This is when the boy’s penis is put into a girl’s vagina. Сексуальное возбуждение может возникать, начиная от простых поцелуев и прикосновений и заканчивая непосредственно половым актом (сексом). Это когда пенис мальчика проникает в вагину девочки. 109. If fluid from your penis enters a girl’s vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the very first time you have sex. Девочка может забеременеть в случае, если текучая жидкость из пениса мальчика попадёт в её вагину (влагалище). Это может произойти в самый первый раз занятия сексом. 110. The important thing for you is to make sure that it is the right time for you both. It is important to respect each other. Очень важно быть уверенным в том, что для этого настало время для вас обоих. Здесь очень важно взаимное уважение. 111. What happens during sex? Что происходит во время секса? 112. A girl and a boy kiss and hug a lot, Мальчик и девочка много целуются и обнимаются, 113. Or a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina? Или мужской пенис входит во влагалище женщины? 114. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 115. Correct! Sex is when a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina. Верно! Секс - это когда мужской пенис входит во влагалище женщины. 116. If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina, can a girl become pregnant? Может ли девушка забеременеть, если текучая жидкость из твоего пениса соприкоснётся или попадёт внутрь влагалища девушки? 117. Yes, Да, 118. Or no? Или нет? 119. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 120. Well done! If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the first time you have sex. Молодец! Если текучая жидкость из твоего пениса соприкоснётся или попадёт внутрь влагалища девушки, она может забеременеть. Это может произойти во время твоего первого занятия сексом. 121. If you decide to have sex with someone how do you know it’s the right time for you? Если ты решил заняться сексом с кем-то, как ты поймёшь, что для этого сейчас самое время? 122. Because both you and your partner feel ready, По тому, что как ты, так и твой партнёр чувствуете себя готовыми к этому, 123. Or because there is a full moon? Или по тому, что настало полнолуние. 124. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 125. Yes. Both partners should decide when it is right for them to have sex. It is important to respect each other. needed here 126. You may want to have sex when you are sexually excited, but after having sex you may feel disappointment, guilt or shame. needed here 127. This can be especially true in communities where sex before marriage is strictly forbidden. needed here 128. You may feel emotionally mature and ready to have sex, but you should think very carefully before deciding to have sex. needed here 129. Not having sex is also the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 130. What is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases? needed here 131. by not having sex, needed here 132. or by only having sex with someone you know? needed here 133. Press a button now. needed here 134. Correct! Not having sex is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 135. HIV and sexually transmitted diseases are very dangerous and can be passed from one person to another during sex. needed here 136. There are ways of preventing pregnancy and protecting against sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 137. A condom is a rubber sheath that a man places over his erect penis. needed here 138. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 139. Can sexually transmitted diseases be passed from one person to another during sex? needed here 140. Yes, needed here 141. Or no? needed here 142. Press a button now. needed here 143. Yes! Sexually transmitted diseases can also be passed from one person to another during sex. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 144. You can decide what to do with your body. You should not agree to any sexual activity with another person unless you feel happy and ready to do so. needed here 145. If anyone touches you when you don’t want them to touch you, tell them to stop. needed here 146. If anyone tries to force you to do something sexual which you do not want to do, you should tell someone you trust. needed here 147. Someone you trust could be a friend, social worker, nurse or family member. needed here 148. What should you do if someone touches you sexually and makes you feel bad? needed here 149. Do what the person tells you, needed here 150. Or say "No" and tell someone you trust? needed here 151. Press a button now. needed here 152. Yes! Say "No" and then tell someone you trust. No-one should touch you sexually if you don’t want them to. needed here 153. Remember: As you become a man your body and emotions will change. needed here 154. This can be strange and confusing, and these changes will be different for each boy. needed here 155. If you are worried about any of these changes as you become a man, talk to an older friend, relative or someone you trust. needed here 156. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 157. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 158. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Becoming a man”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 159. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 160. Correct! needed here 161. “Becoming a man” needed here